This invention relates to a spinning unit with a braking device for a spinning rotor turning within a housing closed off by a lid, this lid pertaining to a housing section which can be moved out of the way to uncover the spinning rotor; the opening thereof being transmitted to the braking device by means of transmission members. Preferred embodiments of the invention relate to open-end spinning units with a spinning rotor rotating in a vacuum housing.
In order to make the spinning rotor accessible for a servicing operation, it is known to provide a housing section which can be moved out of the way, this section constituting a lid for the vacuum housing surrounding the spinning rotor. During the opening step, it is necessary to brake at least the spinning rotor. For this purpose, it is coventional (DOS [German Unexamined Laid-Open Application] No. 2,109,975) to provide transmission means which transmit the movement of the removable housing section to the braking device and trigger a braking of the spinning rotor. Since in this type of structure the opening motion proper is utilized for the actuation of the brake, it can happen that the spinning rotor is entirely arrested only after the spinning unit has been completely opened. Under certain circumstances, the danger of accidents can thus be evoked. Besides, it is possible in this kind of construction that, after releasing the locking mechanism securing the housing section in the closed position, only a partial opening movement is executed so that the spinning rotor is not braked with the full braking power. This can result in damage since in such a case the drive mechanism as well as the brake are partially effective on the spinning rotor, so that the latter can overheat.
The invention is based on the problem of fashioning an open-end spinning unit of the type described in the foregoing so that, upon the opening of the vacuum housing of the spinning rotor, a secure braking action is obtained without the braking action being dependent on the opening movement proper. The invention contemplates providing that the transmission means for the braking action are connected to the locking mechanism securing the housing section.
This construction makes it possible to actuate the brake already with the release of the locking mechanism so that it makes no difference whether subsequently the vacuum housing is opened, by moving the closing housing section out of the way, in a gradual or rapid manner, or only partially. At the same time, the advantage is achieved that already present components must take over additional functions, resulting in a relatively economical construction.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, a brake lever pivotable about a stationary axis is provided, which lever is constructed as a locking lever and is associated with a latch of the housing section. This results in a very simple and yet safe construction. To ensure that the braking effect does not decrease after the unlocking step, a further development of the invention provides that the brake lever, with the vacuum housing being open, is held in the braking position by the housing section which can be moved out of the way.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a single embodiment in accordance with the present invention.